legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 1
Dusk Episode 1: Welcome to Dusk A special operations group known as Dusk is on the rise. The year is 2034. Each member has something interesting about them. A recruit just passed his initiation and is now at HQ, meeting the members. His name is Brandon J. Drake, he has the ability to turn into a dragon. Brandon (approaching the front desk): Hello? Is anyone there? Hatchet (team leader): Hey, you the new recruit? Brandon: Yes, sir. I assume you're the team leader. Hatchet: You assume quite accurately. Come with me, I'll introduce the rest of the team. The two walk into the room and Brandon sees seven more members. Hatchet: Hey, I never introduced myself. I'm David Korinthus, but everyone calls me Hatchet. Brandon: Alright, what about the rest of the people? Hatchet (pointing to a veteran looking guy): That's Orion, he's an Afghan war vet. (he points to a woman with three katanas on her back) That is Elena, she's our melee specialist. (he points at a man, freezing some food for later) That's Kayne Redford, we call him frost, due to his power, freezing. (he points to a man sleeping in a corner) That's Baron, our telepath. (he points to two men arguing with each other) Those two are brothers, Grayson and James, they are our infiltrators. (he looks at a woman sitting down reading a book) That is Axel, you want to know about her, just go ask. Brandon: Well, thank you for introducing me to the rest of the team. He walks up to Axel. She has blue, shorter hair, wears a biker jacket, and has a very toned body. She wears glasses as well. Brandon approaches with caution, not knowing what to expect. Brandon: Hello, I'm Brandon. Hatchet was introducing me to the team, and he didn't say much about you. Axel: Typical, he's always too afraid to talk about me, even if it's a nice thing. Brandon: Well, I just wanted to know a little about you. Axel: I'll start with my job and background. I'm the team's historian. Brandon: Sorry to interrupt, but you're like 25, how can you be a historian? Axel: You're very quick to judge. My background is long and will take a long time to explain. Brandon: What kind of things do you like? Axel: I love history, but what I love the most is reading romance novels. You can ask anyone here, I have a new one everyday. Brandon: So, why is Hatchet afraid of you? Axel: You see (she runs her hand across his face) I am a vampire, and that freaks him out. Brandon: Really? I don't find it scary, I just find one thing weird. Axel: Which is? Brandon: I never thought a vampire would have beautiful blue eyes. Axel: Thank you. It amazes me how you are. Everyone usually is afraid of me. Brandon: I still want to know more. How about you're past? Axel: You're interested in my past? (she starts to smile) No one ever asks me for that. They usually just want answers of history, and most of it is obvious. I do have a condition, these guys can't know, so let's go into my room. The two go to Axel's room. Brandon: Now, let's continue. Axel: It's long, so take a seat. It started when I was a teenager. I was born in the 1200s and I was staying home, learning how to be the perfect “stay at home woman”. A man, by the name of Leonard Vorkul started visiting me. After a few weeks, he worked his way into my heart. Turns out, he was a vampire. The next week, he turned me. I was his slave for a year, then I couldn't take it, so I killed him, gained my freedom. I'm the team's historian because I've seen history happen. One thing that I never did have, true love. Brandon: You can still find it. Axel: Maybe. I want to stop being feared and start being loved. Brandon: Well, you have a start. Axel: Let me guess, you? Brandon: It's kind of cliché, but yes. Axel: You may not think the same in a week, rookie. Brandon: We'll see. Axel: For now, thank you for caring. Brandon: No problem. The two walk back out and they see Hatchet talking to someone. Hatchet: Team, get moving, we have a mission. Axel: Yes, sir. On the job The team encounters a team of armed assassins, holding the president hostage. Orion: What's the plan? Hatchet: Axel, go do your thing. Axel: Yes, sir. Axel goes to the door and knocks on it. One of the assassins answers the door. Assassin: If you don't want to die, I'd leave. Axel: But, then I would miss the show. Assassin: What show? Axel: The one where, death is involved. Assassin: You want to see the president dead? Axel: No. not really. (she kills the assassin and frees the president. The other assassin tries to run, but Axel gets in his way) The second man tries to punch Axel, but she dodges and grabs his arm, breaking it almost instantly. Axel: Hatchet, get this man out of my sight before I do something I'll regret. Hatchet comes down and takes the assassin into custody. Everyone walks by Axel and gives her a weird look, except Brandon. Frost: A little advice, Axel, don't freak so much when you do your job. Brandon: Hey, I may be new, but that's no way to treat a teammate. Axel: Don't bother, I'll just wait in the car. (she leaves the room) Brandon: You assholes! (he follows Axel) The two are sitting in the car together. Brandon: Are you alright? Axel: This happens every time we go on a mission. Brandon: And? Axel: I learn to deal with it, but I can't stand the thought of being alone. Brandon: What about other vampires? Axel: They mostly party, drink, and have sex. They are a younger generation. I have no care about partying. I go to a club every Friday, just to be with my own kind. A man named Yohan hangs with me the whole time. Brandon: Well, you have me now. Axel: I'm still not sure how you think different from the others, but I like it. Thank you, again. Brandon: For being a friend? There's no need. Axel (smiling): If I learn that you're doing this to get into my pants, you're going to get it. Brandon: I swear that's not the case. You seem to need a friend. Axel: Well, it means a lot. Everyone comes into the limo they had parked out front. Elena: You're not going to kiss him are you? Axel: If I was, what would you do about it? Elena: Nothing, I guess. Axel: Don't worry, I wasn't going to. You don't have to pull out your katanas tonight. The team gets back to HQ and most celebrate with a drink. In Axel's room Brandon: I want to know more about you're past. Axel: You are a very eager man. We have plenty of time, let's go take a load off. The two of them leave HQ and head to the club that Axel mentioned earlier. They get to the entrance where a bouncer stands, waiting for people to scare. Bouncer: Oh, hello my lady. Axel: I told you to stop calling me that, it makes me feel old. Bouncer: Sorry, habit. Now, who is this young man? Axel: Hey, don't worry, he's a friend. Bouncer: A human friend? That's a first. Axel: Yea it is. It's nice. Am I allowed to bring him in? Bouncer: Of course, but you know the rules, he tries anything, he's your problem. Brandon: Don't worry sir, I'm just here to hang with a friend. Bouncer: Alright, my man. Enjoy yourselves you two. Axel: Thank you. I'll bring out a drink for you. The two go in and Brandon looks around, amazed to see them all acting like drunk teenagers. The two stop at the bar, where they just sit. Axel: Well, Yohan isn't here today. I guess it's a good thing you're here. Brandon: This isn't any different from human behavior. Axel: I wish more people could see that. They think we're monsters. Some of us are, but most of us aren't. Brandon: So, why do you usually come here? Axel: To feel like I have a place in the world. Brandon: Has the team always feared you? Axel: Mostly. They almost beg for me to help them, but when I do my job, they look at me like I'm crazy. Brandon: You're not crazy, or a bloodthirsty monster in my eyes. Axel: Well, what am I then? Brandon: A woman who is looking for love and a purpose. Axel: Bingo. I've never been this close to a human before. Brandon: I've never been this close to a vampire before. Axel: Hey, let's head back before the team thinks we abandoned them. Brandon: Sounds like a plan. The two make their way back to the HQ, but on the way, some gang stops them from passing. Axel: Damn locals. To be continued...